Wolf hunter
by Thecrasy
Summary: Quand Stiles revient à Beacon Hills pour enfin se venger de la mort de ses parents, il pensait avoir tout prévu. Mais il n'avait pas compté sur Derek et son charme sournois.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour à tous ! Comme toujours, je tiens à remercier Orange-Sanguine pour son soutien, et Bruniblondi pour sa correction ^^ Merci à vous deux les filles !**_

 _ **Petit rappel, Titesouris participe à la convention TW organisée par Zenista Convention. Avec une de ses amie elles ont décidé de créer un Fanbook qui sera remis en main propre à Eaddy Mays (Maman Argent) qui est très impliquée dans la série et aime parler de fanfiction. N'hésitez pas à participer à ce projet ou à en parler autour de vous. Pour plus de renseignements rendez-vous sur leur page Facebook : Fanbook Eaddy Mays The Spark Zenista Convention**_

 _ **Voilà, bonne lecture !**_

 _OoO_

 _\- C'est fini, Stiles, ils sont morts._

 _\- Morts ? Mais comment ?_

 _\- C'était un loup-garou._

 _OoO_

Stiles courait dans la forêt. Les branches des arbres le griffaient, les racines s'enroulaient autour de ses chevilles, et il sentait ses poumons le brûler. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. S'il s'arrêtait, il mourait. S'il ralentissait, il mourait. Il pouvait entendre le bruit des pas de la bête derrière lui, la respiration haletante, les grognements terrifiants. Il n'avait qu'une seule chance de survie, c'était s'enfoncer plus encore dans la forêt.

Il accéléra davantage, n'écoutant pas son corps à bout de souffle. Il devait y arriver. Encore quelques mètres et il serait en sécurité. Encore quelques mètres et le monstre ne pourrait plus rien contre lui. Juste quelques mètres...

Un glapissement retentit derrière lui.

Stiles s'arrêta et se retourna, le souffle court. Un rictus trouva son chemin sur ses lèvres et il ricana.

Le loup-garou était pendu la tête en bas par un pied. Stiles sortit de la poche de son sweat-shirt rouge une poignée de poudre noire et compléta le cercle entourant le piège. Une barrière d'énergie s'éleva autour du loup-garou, l'empêchant efficacement de pouvoir s'échapper. Le loup coupa quand même la corde et s'approcha de la barrière.

Stiles remit la capuche de son sweat-shirt et s'avança lui aussi, se tenant à seulement quelques centimètres de la créature.

« Je t'ai eu. C'est fini pour toi maintenant. »

Le loup-garou se contenta de grogner en montrant les crocs. Il essaya d'attraper Stiles avec ses mains griffues, mais la barrière de poudre de sorbier l'en empêcha et il gronda.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas pouvoir me faire, gamin ? Tu n'es même pas armé. »

Stiles sourit.

« Moi, non. Mais lui, oui. »

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme se retourna et indiqua un endroit entre deux arbres. Dans l'ombre, une silhouette se tenait là, immobile. À la fin de la phrase de Stiles, l'homme s'avança. Il était vieux, ses cheveux blancs, coupés très courts, cachés sous un béret. Son nez fin et aquilin était surmonté de deux yeux brillants d'une lueur prédatrice et un rictus ornait ses lèvres fines. Il n'était pas très grand, mais c'était le genre d'homme à avoir une présence et une prestance indéniables. Dans ses mains, une épée.

Il marcha doucement, avec confiance, sans trébucher une seule fois sur le sol inégal de la forêt. L'homme s'approcha de Stiles et posa la main sur son épaule.

« Tu as pris ton temps, garçon. Tu sais que je n'aime pas attendre. »

Stiles soupira. « Je suis désolé, Monsieur. »

Mais le vieil homme ne se préoccupait déjà plus de Stiles. Il avait reporté toute son attention sur le loup-garou dont les yeux bleu électrique brillaient dans la pénombre de la forêt. Quand la créature posa les yeux sur l'homme, sa colère sembla redoubler et elle s'acharna contre la barrière de poudre de sorbier, en vain.

« Gérard ? Meurtrier ! Monstre ! »

Gérard se contenta de sourire froidement.

« Je ne vois qu'un monstre ici, et ce n'est certainement pas moi. »

Et sans plus attendre, il fit tournoyer son épée. Le loup-garou cessa tout mouvement. Il tomba à genoux, avant de s'effondrer sur le sol de la forêt, coupé en deux au niveau de la taille.

Stiles assista à toute la scène, impassible. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus aucune compassion pour les loups-garous.

 _OoO_

 _\- Les loups-garous sont tous des monstres, Stiles._

 _\- Joséphine n'est pas comme ça, Monsieur. Elle est gentille. Elle a bien voulu jouer avec moi_ _,_ _même si tous les autres se moquent de moi. Elle m'a prêté son crayon préféré !_

 _\- Elle n'est pas différente. Elle a beau ressembler à un ange, c'est une louve. Et les loups attaquent les humains, comme ils ont attaqué tes parents._

 _OoO_

Stiles était dans sa chambre et profitait de sa soirée pour rattraper son retard sur ses devoirs. Il était rentré de son expédition en forêt, il y avait quelques heures à peine, et il avait juste eu le temps de prendre une douche avant de devoir descendre dîner avec le reste de la famille. Depuis que Gérard, Kate et lui étaient revenus à Beacon Hills, l'ambiance était tendue avec la branche locale des Argent. Allison n'était pas au courant du monde surnaturel et, malgré les insistances de Kate et Gérard, Chris entendait qu'il en reste ainsi. Par conséquent, les repas étaient formels et tendus, les deux morceaux de la famille ayant du mal à trouver des sujets neutres, et Stiles avait accueilli avec soulagement l'ordre de retourner dans sa chambre.

Il adorait sa cousine, vraiment, elle était faite de chatons et de paillettes. C'était une vraie princesse Disney, qui déchirait tout au tir à l'arc. Une véritable Mérida. Mais il ne pouvait rien lui dire à propos du loup qu'il avait aidé à tuer ce soir, ni sur ceux qu'il avait appâtés avant, ni sur son entraînement. Il devait garder sa façade de garçon hyperactif et maladroit et parfois, cela lui pesait. Parfois, il aurait bien aimé être comme Allison, n'avoir à se soucier que du lycée et de sa vie adolescente.

Sa double vie lui pesait de plus en plus et souvent, il aurait préféré ne jamais savoir ce qui était arrivé à ses parents. Il aurait préféré ne pas être adopté par Gérard, transformé en tueur, en chasseur. Mais il était reconnaissant à l'homme de l'avoir jugé apte à supporter ces connaissances. Il lui était reconnaissant de s'occuper de lui, de le former pour qu'il puisse un jour avoir sa vengeance.

Il aurait parfois juste aimé que ce ne soit pas au détriment de son innocence. Mais son innocence avait été détruite en même temps que ses parents, et avait complètement disparu avec Joséphine.

Et puis, c'était toujours un peu difficile pour lui de revenir à Beacon Hills.

Stiles soupira quand il entendit sa porte s'ouvrir et il reposa son crayon, se retourna, et se raidit. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait Gérard. Il se leva, droit comme un I.

« Monsieur ? »

Gérard l'examina de haut en bas avant de parler.

« Viens me rejoindre dans le bureau. J'ai à te parler. »

Puis il sortit en laissant la porte ouverte. Stiles soupira à nouveau. Il détestait quand Gérard faisait ça. Il n'avait droit à aucune intimité, aucune vie privée. Tout devait être comme le décidait le vieil homme. Et bien évidemment, Stiles se devait d'être parfait. Des notes parfaites, un chasseur parfait. Il savait qu'il n'arriverait jamais à rencontrer les exigences de son gardien. Il avait essayé pendant des années. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait, passant des nuits entières à s'entraîner à démonter une arme, nettoyer un pistolet, perfectionner ses mouvements de combat, à étudier comme un dément pour avoir les meilleures notes possibles. Il avait fait tout ce que lui avait dit Gérard dans l'espoir que son nouveau gardien soit fier de lui et veuille bien le garder auprès de lui.

En vain.

Gérard n'avait jamais montré une seule fois de fierté pour lui, il trouvait toujours quelque chose à redire. Il y avait toujours un petit détail qui n'allait pas.

Stiles avait abandonné l'idée que Gérard reconnaisse enfin sa valeur. Il savait que ça n'arriverait jamais, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer, dans un coin de son cœur, que l'homme qui l'avait pris sous son aile après la mort de ses parents éprouve un jour de l'affection pour lui. Il voulait être autre chose qu'un fardeau, autre chose qu'un simple collègue chasseur.

Stiles rangea rapidement ses affaires et suivit Gérard, refermant la porte du bureau derrière lui. Il se doutait que, si le vieil homme le convoquait dans une des seules pièces interdites à Allison, ce n'était pas pour lui parler de ses notes. C'était le bureau de Chris, l'endroit où il gardait tous les documents relatifs à ses chasses, et les armes les plus dangereuses.

Il avait raison.

Gérard l'attendait, assis dans le grand fauteuil derrière le bureau, les coudes posés sur le plateau, les doigts croisés devant la bouche.

« Nous avons un problème. La meute Hale est de retour. »

 _OoO_

 _\- Pourquoi les loups-garous ont tué mes parents ?_

 _\- Parce que ce sont des monstres, tous autant qu'ils sont._

 _\- Mais ils avaient fait quoi ? Mon papa est gentil, c'est un shérif, vous savez._

 _OoO_

Stiles se figea.

Les Hale.

La meute Hale était de retour ? Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Une vague de haine l'envahit et sa tête lui tourna. Pendant de longues secondes, il ne vit que du blanc, et sa tête fut comme enfermée dans du coton. Quand il reprit contact avec la réalité, il se rendit compte que ses poings étaient tellement serrés que ses jointures en étaient blanches et que ses ongles s'enfonçaient douloureusement dans ses paumes.

« Ils sont tous revenus ? Derek, Laura, Cora ? Peter aussi ? »

Gérard sourit, un sourire froid et calculateur.

« Non. Cora est partie vivre dans la forêt amazonienne. En fait, il n'y a que Derek qui soit revenu. Laura et Peter sont morts. »

« Peter est mort ? »

Gérard acquiesça.

« Je suis désolé, Stiles, je sais à quel point tu voulais le tuer. »

Stiles grinça des dents. La fausse compassion du vieil homme mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Il se sentait perdre pied. Toute sa vie, il ne s'était focalisé que sur un seul objectif. Toutes ces heures de souffrance à endurer un entraînement intensif qui n'était pas fait pour lui, tous ces jours à angoisser, à planifier, à prévoir, à tourner les événements encore et encore dans sa tête.

Tout ça pour rien ?

Peter était déjà mort. Stiles n'avait plus de buts dans sa vie, il avait passé ces dix dernières années à penser au jour où il pourrait enfin se venger, où il pourrait enfin tuer le monstre qui avait massacré ses parents. Une vie pour une vie.

Mais non.

Quelqu'un s'en était occupé. Quelqu'un l'avait tué à sa place.

« Qui ? »

« Derek Hale. »

Derek Hale. Eh bien, ce serait sa nouvelle cible.

« Je pense que tu es maintenant assez prêt, Stiles. Ce sera ta première mission solo. »

Stiles sourit, un sourire froid comme l'acier.

« Vous pouvez compter sur moi. »

Gérard posa une main sur son bras, faussement affectueux.

« Je l'espère vraiment, Stiles. Kate a déjà essayé d'éliminer cette meute. Elle a laissé des survivants, et vois ce que ça donne. Ils sont de retour, comme des cafards. Alors fais ce que tu as à faire. Ne laisse personne en réchapper. »

Stiles sentit son visage se renfermer légèrement à la mention de Kate.

Kate était une femme diablement efficace dans son travail. Mais cruelle. Trop cruelle. Stiles comprenait l'importance de s'assurer que le travail soit bien fait, mais il ne cautionnait pas ses manières trop brutales.

Brûler une famille vive n'était pas la méthode la plus adéquate. Surtout quand certains étaient humains. Ils s'étaient certes associés avec les loups-garous, mais Stiles n'était pas certain qu'ils méritent la même punition que les loups. Peut-être créer un endroit pour qu'ils puissent réapprendre à vivre sans ces créatures ? Stiles n'y avait pas encore vraiment réfléchi, mais il y avait quand même certains actes qu'il n'était pas prêt à commettre.

S'en prendre aux enfants faisait partie de la liste.

Il allait devoir réfléchir à comment s'occuper de cette meute. Seul. Sans faire la même erreur que sa chère Tante Kate.

 _OoO_

 _\- Mange tes cookies, Stiles. Je les ai faits rien que pour toi._

 _\- Non, je préfère ceux de maman. Les tiens sont bizarres, tante Kate._

 _\- Maman est morte. Mange tes cookies. Et dis_ _-_ _moi ce que fait l'électricité chez un loup-garou._

 _OoO_

Par le plus grand des hasards, ce fut Allison qui lui apporta la réponse. Elle avait remarqué que, depuis son arrivée à Beacon Hills et sa venue au lycée, il ne s'était rapproché de personne. C'était un choix de sa part, c'était plus facile de passer pour l'hyperactif socialement maladroit que de s'attacher à des personnes pour ensuite les quitter ou les perdre. Mais Allison ne savait pas ça, et le pensait trop timide pour se faire des amis.

Elle commença à l'inviter à une ou deux sorties par semaine avec son groupe d'amis et son petit-ami, que Stiles soupçonnait être de la nouvelle meute de Derek. Il n'avait croisé le loup-garou qu'une fois, quand il était venu déposer l'un d'eux pour une soirée ciné. Mais c'était un pas dans la bonne direction. C'était un pas de plus vers le monstre dont la meute avait tué sa famille. Il ne savait pas exactement qui, dans le groupe d'amis d'Allison, était un loup.

Stiles était certain qu'Isaac en était un. Il habitait chez Derek, et celui-ci était son tuteur légal. Il avait des soupçons pour Erica, qui était passée d'épileptique ringarde à pin-up sexy en très peu de temps. Mais peut-être que cela venait du fait qu'elle avait commencé dans le même temps à sortir avec un garçon, et que ça lui avait donné la confiance nécessaire pour sortir de sa coquille.

Son copain, Boyd, montagne de muscles et de zénitude, faisait également partie du groupe. Stiles avait rarement rencontré une personne aussi tranquille. Ce garçon avait un calme à toute épreuve et dégageait une aura de bienfaisance qui, couplée à son physique intimidant, donnait envie à Stiles de se réfugier dans ses bras. Quand il côtoyait Boyd, Stiles se sentait en sécurité, protégé. Boyd ne parlait presque jamais, mais quand il ouvrait la bouche, c'était toujours pour dire quelque chose de pertinent ou à l'humour corrosif.

Mais Stiles ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Il savait qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour que le groupe entier soit la meute de Derek. Il se demandait juste ce qu'Allison, fille de chasseurs, faisait parmi eux. Elle sortait peut-être avec Scott, mais le jeune homme avait du mal à croire une telle coïncidence.

La meute essayait-elle d'infiltrer sa famille ?

Stiles sentit une vague de colère l'envahir. Il n'avait pas suffi à ces monstres de tuer sa première famille, ils essayaient maintenant de faire du mal à celle qui l'avait recueilli ? En utilisant, en plus, la personne la plus adorable au monde pour cela ? Ô que non. Stiles n'allait certainement pas les laisser faire.

Et pour défendre sa famille, il allait infiltrer la meute pour mieux la détruire de l'intérieur. Ces monstres ne le verraient pas venir. Il allait commencer par se rapprocher de Scott. Le jeune homme et lui s'étaient connus avant que Stiles ne parte de Beacon Hill après la mort de ses parents. Ils avaient commencé une amitié qui aurait pu devenir forte sans ce drame. Encore une opportunité gâchée par les loups-garous. Ils avaient brisé sa vie, le privant d'une existence normale au sein d'une famille aimante, et ils avaient également ruiné toute chance que Stiles se fasse des amis au sein de la ville. Il était maintenant trop différent d'eux.

Lui savait ce qui se cachait dans le noir. Lui savait ce dont les cauchemars étaient faits.

 _OoO_

 _\- Gérard. J'ai fait un cauchemar. Je peux dormir avec toi ?_

 _\- Retourne au lit, Stiles. Apprends à vaincre tes peurs seul._

 _\- S'il te plaît... Papa ?_

 _\- Retourne au lit. Et ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça. Tu n'es pas mon fils._

 _OoO_

Au cours des quelques semaines qui suivirent, Stiles observa en détails le groupe d'amis d'Allison. Ses soupçons sur le fait qu'ils soient tous des loups-garous semblaient se confirmer de plus en plus. Érica semblait toujours savoir quand il arrivait, même quand elle ne le voyait pas. Isaac répondait à des commentaires qu'il n'était pas censé entendre. Scott, lui, passait un temps non-négligeable à parler de l'odeur d'Allison (pas du tout embarrassant pour ceux autour) et, quand elle entrait dans la pièce, Stiles voyait les narines du loup-garou frémir avant qu'un sourire ne vienne orner ses lèvres. Le seul un tant soit peu discret vis-à-vis de ceci était Boyd.

L'un dans l'autre, ils n'étaient absolument pas subtils du tout. Stiles aurait pensé que, avec une famille de chasseurs dans le coin, ils feraient un minimum attention. Mais non. À croire qu'ils n'avaient pas conscience du danger.

Le seul que Stiles n'avait pas encore vu en face était Derek. Le jeune homme avait l'impression de l'apercevoir souvent, du coin de l'œil, mais à chaque fois qu'il essayait de le repérer, l'alpha semblait avoir disparu. Mais Stiles ne se leurrait pas, il savait ce que cela voulait dire. Il était sous surveillance. Il devait absolument veiller à ne faire aucun faux pas s'il ne voulait pas que sa couverture explose. Il avait déjà un désavantage énorme du fait de venir d'une famille de chasseurs. Il ne devait surtout pas faire d'impair.

D'un autre côté, la meute semblait avoir relativement bien intégré Allison parmi eux, et elle venait du même milieu que lui. Ils ne l'avaient peut-être acceptée que pour pouvoir se rapprocher des Argent, mais dans ce cas, le fait qu'il soit élevé par eux jouait en sa faveur. Il était un nouveau point d'approche.

Les loups penseraient se servir de lui pour accéder aux Argent, mais c'est lui qui se servirait d'eux pour s'approcher du véritable monstre. L'alpha. Et il utiliserait tous les moyens nécessaires pour cela.

L'occasion de commencer à se rapprocher vraiment d'eux survint un mois environ après que Gérard lui ait donné sa mission. Le professeur de biologie leur donna un travail à faire par deux, un dossier dont la note compterait pour moitié dans les moyennes du trimestre. Allison se mit avec Scott, et Boyd avec Érica. Stiles en profita pour proposer à Isaac de travailler ensemble. Le jeune homme ne sembla pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de se mettre avec Stiles, mais il accepta, et c'est tout ce que demandait le chasseur. S'il pouvait faire en sorte d'aller travailler chez Isaac, il serait dans la tanière de l'alpha. Il pourrait commencer à l'étudier. Et il découvrirait son point faible pour l'exploiter au maximum. Ce monstre allait payer ce qu'il avait fait de sa vie.

Il fit bien attention à ne pas paraître trop pressé de se rendre chez Derek. Il ne devait surtout pas se griller maintenant. Il supporta donc patiemment les séances de travail à la bibliothèque de l'école. Jusqu'au jour où, après de timides rapprochements et un début d''amitié fragile, Isaac proposa à Stiles de venir travailler à la maison. Ils seraient mieux qu'à la bibliothèque, argua le jeune loup-garou. Ils pourraient parler à voix haute et grignoter en travaillant.

Stiles fit mine d'hésiter, demandant timidement si son grand frère ne serait pas embêté. Isaac balaya ses inquiétudes d'un revers de la main, argumentant que c'était Derek lui-même qui avait proposé cette solution.

Si cette nouvelle information étonna le chasseur, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

Il prit simplement garde de supprimer toute odeur pouvant le trahir, comme la poudre ou l'huile dont il se servait pour nettoyer ses armes. Il prenait ces précautions tous les jours, mais, face à un alpha, un peu de prudence n'était jamais inutile.

Quand Stiles arriva chez Isaac, Derek n'était pas en vue. Le jeune chasseur en ressentit un peu de déception, il était impatient de se mettre au travail. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'avait pas l'occasion d'admirer le physique parfait de l'alpha, qu'il n'avait fait qu'entrevoir rapidement lors de leur seule et unique rencontre. Non. C'était juste un bonus. Et ce n'était pas important. Aucunement. Stiles n'allait pas se laisser guider par ses hormones.

C'est ce qu'il se répéta une heure plus tard quand Derek entra dans l'appartement. Quand il passa la porte, Isaac leva la tête de ses livres, l'air surpris.

« Derek ? Tu n'étais pas... » Son regard alternait entre la porte d'entrée et celle qui donnait dans une partie de l'appartement que Stiles n'avait pas visitée. La tanière du loup, sans aucun doute. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils en direction de son protégé et, quand il se retourna vers Stiles, il vit une lueur rougeâtre dans son regard.

« Non, j'étais allé courir. Bonjour, Stiles. » Dit Derek.

« Derek. » répondit Stiles avec un hochement de tête.

« Stiles et moi, on travaille sur notre devoir de biologie. » Précisa Isaac en montrant les livres et les papiers étalés sur la table basse.

« Intéressant. » marmonna Derek, le regard fixé sur Stiles. Celui-ci se tortilla, mal à l'aise. Pourquoi l'alpha le fixait-il ainsi depuis son arrivée ? Et pourquoi ses narines frémissaient-elles ainsi ? Avait-il des soupçons ? Il fit semblant de chercher un stylo dans son sac et en profita pour se renifler discrètement. Sentait-il l'aconit ou la poudre ? Non, il avait fait bien attention. Alors, qu'est-ce qui interpellait le loup dans son odeur ?

Quand l'alpha vint s'asseoir dans le canapé de manière à ce que leurs cuisses se touchent, Stiles sentit son cœur accélérer et ses yeux s'écarquiller. Se pourrait-il que Derek soit attiré par lui et son odeur ? Stiles avait entendu parler de ces légendes disant que les loups reconnaissaient un compagnon potentiel à l'odeur. Il n'y avait rien de mystique, ni de romantique là-dedans, il n'y avait pas d'âme-sœur, comme il pouvait parfois le lire dans les romans pour jeunes adolescentes, mais une odeur plaisante aux narines du loup traduisait une chimie compatible. Et donc, un compagnon ou une compagne potentiel(le). S'il était ça pour l'alpha...

Il testa sa théorie en se laissant aller contre le dossier du canapé, la tête rejetée en arrière, dénudant sa nuque. Il faisait signe de soumission au loup, tout en restant subtil à ce propos afin que Derek ne se rende pas compte qu'il le faisait exprès. Puis il laissa retomber son menton contre sa poitrine en gémissant.

« Hmmm... Je crois que je suis resté trop longtemps penché sur ces papiers. » Il se massa la nuque. « Ça ne m'étonnerait pas si j'attrapais un torticolis. »

Il sourit intérieurement en entendant la brusque inspiration d'Isaac qui se leva et se dirigea précipitamment vers la cuisine en lançant un ''Je vais aller refaire du thé !'' par-dessus son épaule. Ça aurait pu être crédible, s'ils avaient été en train de boire du thé en premier lieu.

Stiles sentit Derek prendre la même position que lui à ses côtés.

« Alors, Derek. » Commença le jeune chasseur. « Tu fais quoi dans la vie ? »

« Je travaille dans les archives de la ville. »

Stiles se rassit brusquement et fixa Derek, surpris.

« Vraiment ? » L'encouragea-t-il à continuer.

« Oui. »

Après un instant de silence, le loup se redressa et s'assit en tailleur sur le canapé, de manière à ce qu'ils soient face-à-face et poursuivit. « Je travaillais dans la sécurité. Mais un incident m'a fait reconsidérer mes choix de carrière. »

Stiles continuait à le fixer. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cette réponse. Policier, pompier, oui, ou un métier physique. Voilà ce qu'il avait pensé entendre. Un métier où le loup pouvait se dépenser, faire ressortir son agressivité et son besoin de tout contrôler qui venait avec son alphattitude. Jamais il n'aurait cru que le loup s'enfermerait volontairement entre les quatre murs des archives municipales.

Derek haussa un sourcil. « Quoi ? »

« Rien. » Répondit Stiles, songeur. « Je ne m'attendais pas à cette réponse, c'est tout. »

Derek esquissa un sourire. « Ça étonne souvent, oui. »

Le jeune chasseur décida de pousser un peu sa chance. « Non mais c'est vrai, regarde-toi. Tu passerais très bien à la télé avec un physique comme le tien. Ta mâchoire carrée et ton nez. Ta barbe bien entretenue. Et tes pommettes ! Tu as déjà vu tes pommettes ? Je suis sûr qu'on peut couper du bois avec ces pommettes. Sans parler de tes yeux. Et puis... » Il souleva légèrement le T-shirt du loup. « Ouais. Tes abdos. Je suis sûre que toutes les femmes veulent lécher ces abdos. Et même certains hommes. Même moi. Tu pourrais facilement faire mannequin pour sous-vêtements avec un corps comme le tien. Alors ouais, que tu t'enfermes dans des rayonnages poussiéreux me dépasse. »

Stiles sourit en remarquant que la pointe des oreilles de Derek était devenue toute rouge. Avec ses yeux légèrement écarquillés face à la tirade du plus jeune et ses petites dents de lapin, l'alpha était adorable. Et ce n'était pas bon du tout pour les hormones de Stiles. Il devait se souvenir que si les loups-garous paraissaient peut-être humains, ils n'en restaient pas moins de véritables monstres qui n'hésitaient pas à vous arracher la gorge avec les dents. Il devait penser à ses parents. Et à Joséphine qui avait été sa meilleure amie avant qu'elle n'essaie subitement de le dévorer. Joséphine, le premier – et seul - loup qu'il avait abattu.

Alors oui, Derek était adorable en ce moment-même. Oui, il avait l'air gentil et sincère, tout comme sa meute. Mais ça n'allait pas empêcher Stiles de faire son travail. Il avait une mission, et il allait l'accomplir. L'alpha lui avait donné l'occasion parfaite pour ça. Il voulait Stiles pour lui ? Il allait l'avoir. Ce serait la dernière chose qu'il aurait avant que le jeune chasseur ne les anéantisse, lui et sa meute. Coucher avec ce monstre serait difficile, mais Stiles était prêt à tout. Au moins, Derek était agréable à regarder, lui.

 _OoO_

 _\- Le chasseur ne voudra jamais nous donner l'artefact. Je ne vois aucun moyen de le convaincre._

 _\- J'en ai un, Stiles. Il aime les adolescents._

 _\- Quoi ? Mais..._ _J_ _e n'ai jamais..._

 _\- Cela ne plus plaira que davantage. Qu'il nous cède l'artefact. Fais ce qu'il faut._

 _OoO_

Depuis cette journée, Stiles passait de plus en plus de temps chez Isaac. Officiellement pour travailler, mais il s'arrangeait toujours pour passer un peu de temps seul avec Derek sous l'œil blasé d'Isaac, qui en avait marre de devoir aller faire du thé que personne ne buvait jamais.

Mais sa stratégie commençait à payer. Derek et lui commençaient à se rapprocher, et l'alpha lui avait demandé de venir ce soir pour qu'ils puissent passer une soirée à deux. Après un repas préparé par le loup-garou et un ou deux films sur Netflix, Derek l'avait raccompagné à sa jeep. C'est là que les choses intéressantes avaient commencé.

Stiles était réticent à partir. La pizza avait été délicieuse, et ils s'étaient bien amusés tous les deux. Derek était lui aussi un grand fan des films Marvel et ils avaient passé une bonne soirée à commenter et refaire les dialogues des deux premiers Iron Man.

Mais ça avait été l'heure pour Stiles de rentrer à la maison et il avait regagné sa voiture avec Derek. Cela faisait plus de dix minutes qu'ils continuaient à parler, et Stiles était en plein milieu d'une tirade enflammée qui expliquait pourquoi le Stucky était réel quand Derek posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour le plaquer contre la portière de sa voiture. Cela coupa Stiles en plein élan et Derek en profita pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ce fut d'abord un simple contact avant que le loup-garou n'approfondisse le baiser, mordillant légèrement sa lèvre inférieure avant de plonger sa langue dans sa bouche à la recherche de sa jumelle.

C'est sur un petit nuage qu'il était rentré chez lui, un sourire béat sur le visage quand il claqua la porte de sa chambre derrière lui. Avant de sursauter brusquement et de revenir sur terre brutalement en voyant Gérard qui l'attendait assis dans sa chaise de bureau.

« Je t'attendais, Stiles. »

« Gérard. »

« Comment avance ta mission ? »

Stiles passa son poids d'un pied à l'autre, nerveux. Gérard avait le don de le mettre sur les nerfs.

« Bien. Ça avance bien. Je... Je commence à me rapprocher de l'alpha, je pense pouvoir bientôt passer à l'action. Encore un peu de temps, et Derek me fera entièrement confiance. À ce moment-là, je pourrai les tuer. »

« Souviens-toi que tu n'es pas là pour t'amuser. Tes petits rendez-vous sont bien jolis, mais il va falloir songer à passer à l'étape supérieure. Les loups-garous sont des créatures d'instinct et de pulsion, ce ne sera pas compliqué de le convaincre, même pour toi. Tu pourras le tuer sur l'oreiller. Dépêche-toi, Stiles. Tu n'as pas toute l'année non plus. Je veux pouvoir passer à un autre travail. »

Stiles serra les dents. Il savait que sa relation avec Derek n'était pas réelle. Il le savait, puisque c'était lui qui trompait le loup. Mais... Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que ce soit vrai. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir ça pour de vrai. Il avait seize ans et il n'avait jamais eu un seul rendez-vous, dédié qu'il était à la chasse. Il avait eu des béguins, mais n'avait jamais pu agir sur ses sentiments.

Et là... Plus il passait de temps avec les loups-garous, plus il se posait de questions. Il savait qu'ils étaient des monstres. C'est ce qu'on lui répétait depuis qu'il était petit, et il en avait eu la preuve maintes et maintes fois. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir accepté, bien plus que par sa famille d'adoption. Gérard et Kate n'étaient pas des modèles de réconfort et d'affection. Jamais il n'avait eu droit à un mot gentil ou à une louange pour un travail bien fait. Il n'y avait que l'entraînement et la chasse. Et ça convenait à Stiles. Vraiment. Lui aussi voulait venger sa famille, lui aussi voulait rendre la terre plus saine et faire en sorte que les gens soient en sécurité.

Mais pourquoi était-ce à lui de tout sacrifier ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit à une vie relativement normale ?

Alors oui, Derek était un monstre. Sa meute aussi. Mais Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir que ce ne soit pas vrai. Il voulait simplement des amis, pas des collègues chasseurs. Il voulait des nuits d'amusement et des soirées films.

Il voulait un vrai rendez-vous.

 _OoO_

 _\- Stiles, prépare-toi. On va chasser. Et enlève ce costume ridicule._

 _\- Mais, Gérard ! Ce soir_ _,_ _je dois voir Marcel ! Je t'avais demandé, ça fait un mois que j'attends !_

 _\- Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ces sornettes ridicules. Le travail nous attend._

 _OoO_

Cela faisait deux semaines depuis la mise au point de Gérard et les choses avec Derek avançaient bien. Ils avaient eu plusieurs nouveaux rendez-vous et Stiles avait poussé sa chance, se montrant entreprenant avec Derek. Leur relation avait évolué et les mains avaient commencé à explorer, mais Derek refusait de... Consommer entièrement pour le moment. Il disait qu'il voulait prendre son temps, qu'il voulait apprendre à bien connaître Stiles avant de passer à l'étape supérieure. Cela frustrait le jeune chasseur au plus haut point, il voulait en finir avec cette mission, il voulait pouvoir passer à autre chose et faire taire les doutes qui commençaient à naître dans son esprit.

Il voulait revenir au temps où il n'avait pas fait connaissance de la meute de Derek. Il voulait oublier les remarques pleines de mordant d'Erica et sa passion pour les comics, il voulait oublier la présence tranquille et réconfortante de Boyd, il voulait oublier l'entrain et les yeux de chiot fou de Scott, il voulait oublier l'amitié naissante avec Isaac. Et surtout, surtout, il voulait oublier leur alpha. Son humour pince-sans-rire et sa force calme. Son physique ravageur et la personnalité qui allait avec. Ses attentions discrètes mais toujours présentes, sa présence qui apportait à Stiles la sécurité et la protection dont le jeune homme avait besoin. Il voulait oublier qu'il se sentait apprécié, qu'on l'estimait, qu'il commençait à avoir une place dans le groupe. Il voulait oublier sa culpabilité naissante à l'idée de tous leur mentir, et sa réticence à vouloir les tuer.

Il voulait oublier que, malgré tout ce qu'on lui avait enseigné, il commençait à développer des sentiments pour sa proie.

Mais ce soir, il avait un autre problème. Ce soir, c'était la pleine lune, et un oméga qui avait perdu tout contrôle se dirigeait sur Beacon Hills. Ce soir, il était en chasse.

Il avait pris son sac contenant ses livres de cours, de la poudre de sorbier et son arbalète de poche. Il s'enfonça dans la forêt, se dirigeant vers l'endroit où le loup sauvage avait été aperçu la dernière fois. Il marchait seul depuis vingt minutes quand il entendit une branche craquer. Il sortit son arbalète et l'arma, la pointant en direction du sol, l'arme cachée par sa jambe. Il ne devait pas être perçu comme un chasseur. Il n'était qu'un lycéen travaillant sur son devoir de biologie et cherchant des plantes pour illustrer ses propos.

Un grognement sur sa gauche lui fit abandonner toute prétention et il pointa son arbalète sur le loup-garou. Mais celui-ci était plus proche que Stiles avait prévu et l'animal donna un coup de griffe, lui faisant lâcher son arme pour éviter l'attaque.

Le loup grogna encore, fléchit les genoux en préparation de son bond. Stiles recula lentement, sans gestes brusques. Doucement, il prit une poignée de poudre de sorbier, et la jeta au visage du monstre devant lui. Celui-ci rugit et porta ses mains à son visage, se griffant pour essayer d'enlever la substance toxique.

Stiles en profita pour s'enfuir en courant. Il devait trouver une arme, n'importe quoi, quelque chose qui lui permettrait de se défendre. Avec la poignée qu'il avait gaspillée, il n'avait plus assez de poudre pour enfermer le loup-garou dans un cercle.

Mais le bruit d'une course derrière lui, lui apprit qu'il était très mal parti, et qu'il y avait de fortes chances que cette nuit soit la dernière pour lui. Il jeta un regard derrière lui et vit le loup-garou sur ses talons. Ses yeux étaient tout rougis, gonflés autour de l'orbite, et la pupille était tellement dilatée qu'il ne voyait presque plus le bleu surnaturel. Les lacérations qu'il s'était fait commençaient à guérir, disparaissant à vue d'œil. Il pâlit. La poudre de sorbier n'avait rien fait de plus que de mettre le monstre dans une rage folle. Il sentit la panique commencer à monter en lui. Ses poumons commençaient à le brûler, il savait que personne ne serait là pour l'aider ce soir. Sa seule chance était de réussir, d'une quelconque manière, à échapper à cette bête enragée.

Un poids soudain sur son dos le fit basculer en avant. L'oméga l'avait rattrapé. Il sentit des griffes s'enfoncer dans son bras et il cria sous la douleur aiguë. Il réussit à se dégager, perdant son sac à dos.

Il sentait le souffle de la bête sur sa nuque. Il ferma les yeux, prêt à sentir les crocs déchirer sa peau à tout instant. Il attendit. Rien ne vint. Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda derrière lui. Il sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller.

Un gigantesque loup noir était en train de combattre l'oméga. Enfin... Combattre était peut-être un mot trop fort. Le loup était trop puissant, et l'oméga n'avait aucune chance. Il fut mis en pièces en quelques minutes à peine.

Le loup se tourna vers lui. Ses yeux rouges se fixèrent sur sa blessure. Puis, sa fourrure commença à onduler, ses os à craquer. La peau sembla surgir de l'intérieur de lui et recouvrir les poils soyeux. Après quelques secondes, le loup avait disparu.

À sa place se tenait maintenant Derek dans toute sa glorieuse nudité.

OoO

Et voilà ^^ J'espère que le premier chapitre vous aura plu :D Suite et fin... Dimanche prochain ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Je sais. J'avais dit dimanche. Mais que voulez-vous, vous avez été tellement gentils et adorables avec moi que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de poster avec un jour d'avance pour vous remercier. J'espère que la suite (et fin) sera à la hauteur de vos attentes !**

 **Encore une fois, merci beaucoup à Orange-Sanguine pour le soutien et les conseils, et à Bruniblondi pour la relecture rapide et efficace ! Bonne lecture à tous !**

 _OoO_

 _\- Gérard, j'ai lu quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris._

 _\- Ça ne m'étonne pas de ta part, Stiles._

 _\- Pourquoi certains loups-garous atteignent un nouveau stade d'évolution ?_

 _\- Parce qu'ils fusionnent complètement avec leur côté bestial. Ils deviennent de véritables animaux, et ça se traduit physiquement. Ce sont les pires monstres._

 _\- Mais Joséphine..._

 _\- T'a attaqué sans raison dès qu'elle a atteint ce stade. Maintenant, tais-toi et concentre-toi sur ces recherches._

 _OoO_

Stiles ne savait toujours pas comment réagir. La veille, Derek lui avait révélé l'existence des loups-garous en se retransformant devant lui. Il avait pu éviter de donner une réaction immédiate en feignant le choc, disant qu'il devait retourner chez lui ou aller à l'hôpital pour faire examiner sa blessure. Mais bientôt, Derek et lui allaient devoir parler et le jeune chasseur était totalement perdu.

L'alpha Hale était un vrai loup. C'était une compétence extrêmement peu répandue. Très peu de loups-garous se transformaient en vrais loups. Heureusement, d'ailleurs.

La dernière fois que Stiles avait vu ça, c'était quand il était enfant. Joséphine avait une enfant adorable, la meilleure amie de Stiles, avant qu'elle ne se transforme soudainement en bête sauvage assoiffée de sang. Il l'avait tuée pour se protéger, et c'était quelque chose que le jeune chasseur avait toujours regretté. Ça avait marqué la fin des dernières parcelles de son innocence, et le début de sa haine contre les loups. C'était à ce moment-là que Gérard lui avait tout révélé sur la mort de ses parents. Et Stiles ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il s'était passé pour que Joséphine change comme ça du jour au lendemain.

Gérard lui avait dit que c'était parce que le loup-garou devenait plus animal, mais Derek avait eu l'air parfaitement en contrôle de lui-même. Il l'avait protégé, sauvé, même. Sans rien demander en échange. Il n'avait même pas insisté pour que Stiles fasse quoi que ce soit, il l'avait juste raccompagné (sous forme de loup) jusqu'à chez lui pour être sûr qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Ce n'était pas du tout les actions d'un loup hors de contrôle.

Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi Derek décidait maintenant de lui révéler son état de loup-garou. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé dans leur relation pour que l'alpha décide de se dévoiler au grand jour ? Au sens propre comme au figuré, songea le jeune chasseur en se souvenant des cuisses musclées et des hanches étroites de son pseudo-partenaire.

Stiles devait maintenant simuler une réaction à cette révélation, tout en évitant de se trahir. Il devait donc mentir sans mentir. Comment allait-il faire ?

C'est ce qu'il se demandait encore aux portes du loft de Derek, quand Derek vint lui ouvrir, et quand il se trouva enfin devant lui. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler et -

« Vous avez de la fourrure _partout_ quand vous vous transformez ? »

\- sortit une bêtise monumentale. Ça eut le mérite de briser un peu la tension, Derek eut même un petit ricanement.

« Ça, tu vas devoir le découvrir par toi-même, Stiles. »

Celui-ci rougit quant à ce que Derek impliquait. Mais il ne se laissa pas déphaser plus longtemps et poursuivit.

« Plus sérieusement, ce qu'il s'est passé hier, waouh. Je m'attendais vraiment pas à un truc comme ça. J'ai cru mourir quand l'autre loup-garou m'a attaqué, et tu es venu me sauver, mais je me demande pourquoi ? Ça fait pas si longtemps que ça qu'on se connaît, pourquoi tu as décidé de me révéler ton secret ? Comment tu peux être certain que je vais le garder ? Tu as une meute, comme des vrais loups ? J'ai fait des recherches, les loups sont des animaux sociables, ils ont besoin d'une meute, du coup, je pense que oui. Isaac est un loup aussi ? C'est toi qui l'as mordu ? Et les autres ? Ils sont ta meute ? Vous aimez les chats ? Vous vous transformez à la pleine lune, du coup ? Vous pouvez attraper des puces quand vous vous baladez transformé en forêt ? Tu sais parler aux chiens ? »

Derek eut l'air un instant perdu sous le flot de questions de Stiles. Il le dirigea vers le canapé, lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Puis il ouvrit la bouche.

« Bonjour. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? »

Stiles eut l'air gêné un instant.

« Salut, Derek. Désolé, je crois que je me suis un peu laissé emporter. Je veux bien un coca. »

Le loup-garou se dirigea vers le frigidaire et en sortit deux canettes de soda. Il en garda une pour lui et tendit la seconde à son invité. Celui-ci l'ouvrit, en but une gorgée et regarda Derek s'asseoir sur le fauteuil à côté de lui.

« Oui, je suis un loup-garou. Je te fais confiance, Stiles, et je pense sincèrement que tu es quelqu'un de bien. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de te confier mon secret. Je sais que tu n'en feras pas mauvais usage. »

Stiles sentit la culpabilité poindre son nez. Derek ne savait pas qui il était réellement... Cela commençait à lui peser sur la conscience. Le plus âgé n'eut pas l'air conscient du trouble de Stiles. Il but une gorgée pour s'éclaircir la voix et continua.

« Pour les questions plus... Triviales... Je déteste les chats. Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec la lycanthropie, c'est juste que j'y suis allergique. Ça faisait bien rire ma mère, d'ailleurs. J'aime bien les chiens, même si je ne leur parle pas comme tu le sous-entends. Ils sentent simplement que je suis plus haut qu'eux dans la hiérarchie et ils savent donc qu'ils doivent m'obéir. Je n'ai jamais attrapé de puces. Et nous pouvons nous transformer quand nous le voulons. »

En prononçant ces mots, il laissa ses crocs pousser légèrement et ses yeux devenir rouges. Il secoua légèrement la tête, retrouvant ses traits humains.

« La pleine lune amplifie simplement nos sens et accentue nos instincts. Notre loup est plus proche de la surface. »

« Si ça se trouve, tu attrapes des puces. Mais tu guéris tellement vite que tu as pas le temps de te gratter ? »

Derek fronça les sourcils.

« Comment tu sais que je guéris plus vite ? Je ne te l'ai encore pas dit. »

Stiles déglutit. Punaise, il avait parlé trop vite !

« J'ai fait des recherches. Les loups-garous existent, je n'allais pas laisser passer ça sans me plonger à fond dans les recoins d'internet pour essayer de trouver tout ce que je peux. J'ai lu que les loups-garous guérissent plus vite, qu'ils ont les sens bien plus aiguisés que nous ainsi qu'une force surhumaine. Je dois avouer que je suis fasciné, et je veux tout savoir ! Tout ce que tu voudras bien me dire, en tout cas. »

Si Derek releva la manière dont son cœur avait accéléré sous la nervosité, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il lui lança simplement un regard taquin.

« Oh, mais je vais _tout_ te montrer ! »

Stiles fit un grand sourire.

« Je vais commencer par te montrer ce que ma langue sait faire à la tienne. »

Stiles sentit son sourire se figer.

 _OoO_

 _\- Stiles. Avant de t'envoyer chercher l'artefact, je veux m'assurer que tu saches quoi faire._

 _\- Je ne comprends pas. Que voulez-vous dire ?_

 _\- Viens dans mon bureau ce soir. Je veux que tu saches tout ce qu'une langue peut faire._

 _OoO_

Deux mois s'étaient encore écoulés depuis cette soirée et Stiles était de plus en plus perdu. La révélation que Derek lui avait faite les avait rapprochés, même si techniquement, Stiles connaissait déjà son secret avant.

En fait, Stiles n'arrivait tout simplement pas à comprendre la situation. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Derek lui avait révélé son statut de loup-garou. Cela n'avait aucun sens. La théorie première de Stiles selon laquelle Derek essayait de se rapprocher de lui pour atteindre sa famille ne marchait pas du tout, puisque l'alpha n'avait pas l'air de s'intéresser aux Argent le moins du monde. Pareil pour Scott. Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi Allison était-elle une part aussi intégrante de la meute ?

Se pouvait-il que Scott et Derek soient sincères dans leurs sentiments ? Stiles avait beau retourner la situation sous tous les angles, il ne voyait que cette solution. Mais dans ce cas... Il entendait depuis son enfance que les loups-garous étaient des monstres incapables de sentiments, qu'ils n'étaient que des bêtes sanguinaires attendant le bon moment pour frapper. Cela ne collait pas du tout.

Et il commençait à remettre en cause toute son éducation de chasseur. Si Gérard lui avait menti sur ça, sur quoi d'autre avait-il menti aussi ? Comment pouvait-il faire confiance à l'homme qui, après tout, ne lui avait jamais témoigné le moindre intérêt personnel. Mais d'un autre côté, était-il vraiment prêt à remettre en cause tout ce qu'il savait juste pour une meute ? Juste pour quelques mois de gentillesse et d'attentions ? N'était-ce peut-être justement pas ça, le plan des loups ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, il commençait à avoir de réels sentiments pour Derek et cela le terrifiait. Il ne s'était jamais autorisé ceci avant, il ne savait pas comment réagir. La dernière fois qu'il s'était impliqué émotionnellement avec un lycanthrope, c'était Joséphine, sa meilleure amie d'enfance, et elle s'était transformée en monstre sanguinaire du jour au lendemain, sans préambule, et il avait été obligé de l'abattre pour sauver sa propre vie. Et il ne voulait vraiment, vraiment pas que ça arrive avec Derek.

Il ne voulait pas tuer Derek. Il ne voulait pas espionner sa meute, et il ne voulait pas non plus devoir faire des rapports à Gérard. Rapports qu'il se prenait de plus en plus souvent à falsifier, cachant des informations, taisant des noms. Il faisait cela de plus en plus naturellement, et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi.

Le vieil homme s'impatientait, il trouvait que ça prenait trop de temps et ne comprenant pas pourquoi Stiles n'était pas encore passé à l'étape supérieure avec Derek. Pour le vieil homme, il était certain que le moment post-orgasmique était le meilleur moment pour frapper. Le loup serait encore pris dans les effets de l'accouplement et aurait sa garde baissée au maximum. Il avait même émis l'idée de parfumer Stiles avec les hormones d'une chienne en chaleur pour inciter Derek, mais heureusement, l'idée avait rapidement été laissée tomber. Trop de paramètres incertains, et Gérard ne voulait pas non plus que Stiles se fasse mettre en pièces par un loup excité et hors de contrôle.

Et dans tout ça, Stiles commençait vraiment à se sentir davantage un objet des manipulations de Gérard qu'un collègue, un partenaire. Un membre de la même famille.

Cette place, cette chaleur, il les trouvait avec la meute. Meute qui ne faisait plus preuve de faux-semblants. La révélation de Derek avait déclenché une réaction en chaîne et, un par un, les loups de la meute étaient sortis du placard. Maintenant, quand ils se réunissaient ensemble pour des soirées meute, ils invitaient Stiles, le mettant au centre. Souvent, Stiles se retrouvait sur le canapé entouré de Scott et Derek. Il aimait se pelotonner contre Derek et Allison faisait la même chose contre Scott. Isaac, Boyd et Érica s'installaient tous les trois par terre à leurs pieds sur de gros coussins qu'ils ramenaient des chambres et ils passaient leur soirée à manger du pop-corn, critiquer les films, raconter les derniers potins.

C'était ça, la meute de monstres assoiffés de sang que Gérard voulait lui faire exterminer ?

Quand il comparait ça aux soirées qu'il passait avec Gérard à s'entraîner et se perfectionner, il ne comprenait plus.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il n'en pouvait plus de mentir à Derek. Il avait vraiment, vraiment envie de passer à l'étape supérieure avec lui, mais il ne voulait pas se servir de lui. Il voulait que Derek sache tout, sache ce que Stiles était.

Il risquait de tout perdre, et ça lui faisait peur, ça lui faisait plus peur que le fait de devoir affronter Gérard. Il savait qu'il risquait d'avoir le cœur brisé. De perdre ses amis, son petit-ami, et même sa famille, si Gérard apprenait ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Il se retrouverait sans plus rien. Mais il ne voulait plus mentir à l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux.

C'est donc avec le cœur battant et les mains moites qu'il se présenta au loft de Derek ce soir-là. Isaac était de sortie avec Allison et Scott, ils ne seraient par conséquent pas dérangés.

Il avait revêtu son jean noir et son pull à capuche rouge préférés pour se donner du courage. Il leva la main pour frapper, mais n'en eut pas le temps. La porte s'ouvrit et Derek apparut, souriant.

« Stiles. Je t'ai entendu arriver ! Entre, je t'en prie. »

Il se pencha pour embrasser Stiles, mais celui-ci détourna la tête et le baiser atterrit sur sa joue. Derek se redressa en fronçant les sourcils, mais ne commenta pas, se décalant simplement pour laisser entrer son petit-ami.

Le repas se passa dans un silence embarrassant. Toute tentative de discussion de la part de Derek était ruinée par Stiles, qui n'arrivait pas à se détendre. Il goûta à peine les lasagnes que lui avait faites le loup, jouant avec la nourriture plutôt que la manger. Stiles voyait bien que l'autre homme devenait de plus en plus inquiet.

« Je n'ai rien empoisonné, tu sais. Tu peux manger. » Essaya de plaisanter le plus âgé.

Cette boutade fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase.

« Je suis un chasseur. » Laissa échapper Stiles presque sans s'en rendre compte. Il baissa le nez sur son assiette encore pleine.

Le silence s'éternisa entre eux. Finalement, Derek amorça un mouvement en direction du jeune homme avant de laisser retomber son bras. Le cœur de Stiles se serra.

« Stiles... »

« Je suis désolé, Derek. Quand je suis arrivé à Beacon Hills, je n'avais qu'une idée en tête. Me venger du loup qui a tué mes parents, il y a dix ans. Mais il était déjà mort. C'était toi qui l'avais tué. Et je t'en ai tellement voulu. Je me suis entraîné tellement dur, j'ai fait tellement de sacrifices pour en arriver ici, et... Rien. Tout ça pour rien. J'avais gâché ma vie en vain. Je t'en ai voulu, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Je n'avais qu'une seule idée en tête, te faire payer tout ça. Te faire souffrir comme moi, j'avais dû souffrir, te tuer lentement, doucement, pour te faire agoniser le plus longtemps possible. J'ai rêvé d'exterminer ta meute devant tes yeux, pour te montrer à quel point ça fait mal de perdre tout ce qu'on a. »

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues du chasseur. Il ne pleurait pas, non. Mais les émotions trop longtemps comprimées à l'intérieur de lui voyaient là l'occasion de sortir et elles le faisaient sous la forme de perles de détresse. Stiles continua son récit d'une voix presque monotone.

« Et puis, j'ai compris que tu me voyais comme un compagnon potentiel. J'ai compris que tu pensais que nous étions compatibles, tous les deux. Et là, je t'ai presque remercié de me donner une telle opportunité de me rapprocher de toi. Tu me permettais d'accéder à toute une partie de ton monde qui m'était jusqu'alors complètement inaccessible. J'étais extatique. Tu me facilitais tellement la tâche ! Et Gérard me mettait une telle pression que je me suis engouffré dans cette voie. Je n'attendais qu'une chose, que tu me baises, pour que je puisse te tuer sur l'oreiller ensuite. »

Les yeux de Derek s'écarquillèrent à ces mots, mais Stiles ne le laissa pas parler. Le barrage de ses émotions était rompu, et il était décidé à tout dire, jusqu'au bout.

« Mais il a fallu que tu sois toi. Il a fallu que tu m'accueilles à bras ouverts, que tu me montres que tu pouvais être gentil, drôle, affectueux, loyal, et j'ai commencé à douter de Gérard. Tous les loups que j'avais rencontrés jusqu'à présent, tous ceux pour lesquels j'avais joué les appâts, toutes ces chasses auxquelles j'avais participé depuis mon enfance, elles m'avaient montré une image des loups-garous. Et je ne l'ai pas retrouvée ici. Je me suis senti tellement perdu. Et je suis tombé amoureux de toi. J'ai fait l'erreur de tomber pour ma proie. Et maintenant, je vais tout perdre, parce que tu me détestes, et j'ai trahi ta confiance, et celle de Gérard en te révélant tout ça, et je ne vais plus rien avoir. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, Derek. Je suis tellement perdu. »

Sa voix se brisa sur ce dernier mot et il enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Il entendit Derek bouger et un sanglot lui échappa. Le voilà. C'était le moment où Derek lui demandait de sortir de son loft et de sa vie. C'était le moment où il avait le cœur brisé.

Il sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de ses épaules et l'attirer contre une poitrine musclée et ferme. Derek passa une main sous ses genoux et le souleva comme s'il ne pesait rien avant de l'emmener sur le canapé. Il l'installa sur ses genoux et le ré-attira contre lui, le laissant pleurer tout son soûl contre son torse. Ses mains faisaient des gestes lents et doux dans les cheveux de Stiles, et il lui murmurait des mots, des non-sens destinés à le réconforter.

Finalement, après de longues minutes, Stiles se calma. Il releva la tête, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Derek. Il n'y vit aucun dégoût, aucune colère. Tout ce qu'il y trouva fut de la compréhension et de l'affection.

« Je ne comprends pas. » Commença Stiles. « Je t'annonce que je suis un chasseur, que mon objectif est de te tuer, et que j'avais l'intention de te séduire dans ce but et toi, tout ce que tu fais, c'est me prendre dans tes bras et me réconforter ? Je ne comprends pas. »

« Je savais déjà tout ce que tu m'as dit. »

Le silence sembla peser pendant de longues minutes alors qu'il ne dura en réalité que quelques secondes. Mais Stiles était comme frappé par la foudre, il avait du mal à procéder les derniers mots de Derek. Il... Savait ? Que...

« Quoi ? » Balbutia-t-il finalement.

« Je savais déjà que tu es un chasseur. » Murmura Derek. « Tu es subtil, mais je le savais depuis le début. Un jeune homme élevé par Kate et Gérard, et aucun d'eux n'aurait profité de cette opportunité ? Non, j'étais au courant de tes petites activités extra-scolaires. Je le savais depuis ton arrivée. Je savais que tu essaierais d'employer mes sentiments contre moi. Je savais qu'il y avait de grandes chances que tu me brises le cœur. »

Derek posa sa paume contre la joue de Stiles, relevant légèrement sa tête, et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Mais, » continua-t-il. « Pas une seconde, je n'ai craint pour ma vie. Pas une seconde, je n'ai craint pour la sécurité de ma meute. Pas une seconde, je n'ai craint que tu nous extermines. »

Il laissa à Stiles le temps d'enregistrer ce qu'il lui disait, traçant de légers cercles sur sa pommette avec son pouce.

« Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Stiles. Je l'ai su dès le début. Mon loup l'a su dès le début. Tu as peut-être été élevé par Kate et Gérard, mais tu n'es pas comme eux. Tu es une bonne personne. »

Stiles sentit ses yeux s'embuer légèrement à ces mots. Derek ne lui en voulait pas. Le loup savait depuis le début qu'il était un chasseur, et il ne lui en voulait pas. Il ne se faisait pas rejeter. Même mieux, Derek croyait en lui.

Un poids s'enleva de ses épaules. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois, il se sentit respirer plus librement. Fini les mensonges. Ça y était, tout était à plat.

« Par contre... » Reprit Derek. « Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. »

Stiles se dégagea de ses bras et se rassit face à lui, les bras enroulés autour de ses genoux repliés. Il posa le menton sur ses genoux et fit un geste à Derek pour qu'il continue.

« Tu dis que tes parents ont été tués par des loups-garous, il y a dix ans. Mais il n'y a pas eu d'attaque. Pas de notre part. Nous venions de subir des pertes cruelles, ma meute avait presque entièrement été décimée, à l'époque. Tout ce que nous avons fait, c'est notre deuil. Et nous avions le soutien de meutes voisines, qui se sont assurées que personne ne vienne profiter de notre vulnérabilité. Aucun loup n'a rien fait. »

Stiles releva la tête.

« Quoi ? Bien sûr que si ! J'ai vu les corps de mes parents. C'est Peter Hale qui les a tués ! »

Derek fronça les sourcils.

« Non. Peter n'avait pas la tête à ça. Il ne restait que lui, mes deux sœurs et moi. Nous avons passé des semaines collés les uns aux autres, à nous assurer que personne ne manquait. Je suis désolé, mais ce n'est pas lui qui a fait ça. Je peux te le promettre. Nous n'avons rien à voir avec ceci. »

Stiles sentit le malaise monter en lui. Pourquoi Derek remettait-il cela en question ? C'était l'événement qui avait bouleversé sa vie, c'était l'instant T, celui qui lui avait fait découvrir les monstres qui se cachaient dans le noir. Ça ne pouvait _pas_ ne pas être vrai. Si ceci était faux, si ce n'était pas un loup qui avait tué ses parents, à quoi rimaient ces dix dernières années ? À quoi cela avait-il servi qu'il devienne un chasseur ? Quelle était l'utilité de son travail ?

Pourquoi Derek devait-il toujours bouleverser sa vie ainsi ? Parce qu'il connaissait Derek. Il savait que le loup ne mentait pas. L'alpha était incapable de mentir et, les rares fois où il s'y était aventuré pour de petits mensonges bénins, Stiles l'avait aussitôt démasqué. Il avait un tic. Il avait tendance à se passer la langue sur les lèvres quand il mentait.

« Je... Je dois rentrer. Il faut que j'y aille. Tu... Je... Je reviendrai. Plus tard ? »

Derek acquiesça et Stiles se précipita vers la porte. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne, qu'il prenne le temps de penser, de réfléchir à tout ce qu'il avait appris ce soir, et il devait le faire dans un endroit où il pourrait être seul.

De retour dans sa chambre à la maison des Argent, il se laissa tomber la tête la première sur son lit. Puis il roula sur le dos et fixa le plafond sans le voir.

Que devait-il faire ? Qui croire ? Comment savoir qui disait la vérité ? Il savait depuis longtemps maintenant que Gérard ne le voyait pas comme un membre de sa famille, mais seulement comme un pion utile. Il savait que le vieil homme était dédié à sa quête, et qu'il employait souvent des moyens discutables. Mais était-il prêt à aller jusqu'à faire une sorte de lavage de cerveau à un enfant qui venait de perdre ses parents ? Était-il prêt à ruiner sa vie de cette manière ?

Et surtout, la question qui taraudait Stiles. Si les loups n'avaient pas tué ses parents, qui était responsable ?

La réponse qui se formait dans son esprit ne lui plaisait absolument pas, il n'arrivait même pas à la formuler.

Le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant le tira de ses pensées et il tourna la tête pour voir Allison se glisser dans sa chambre. Elle s'installa à côté de lui sur son lit et le regarda longuement.

« Tu as l'air d'avoir besoin de parler. » Commença-t-elle.

Stiles soupira. « Je ne sais pas si tu vas pouvoir m'aider sur ce point-là. » Répondit-il. Il posa la tête sur les genoux d'Allison et soupira de nouveau. Puis, comme s'il voulait finir avant d'avoir le temps de changer d'avis, il se mit à parler. « Je commence à me poser des questions sur des choses que j'ai cru savoir toute ma vie, mais qui maintenant ne me paraissent plus aussi certaines. Et je ne sais pas quoi penser. »

Allison passa la main dans ses cheveux, jouant avec les mèches rebelles sur son front. « C'est à cause de Derek ? »

« Derek ? Non, tout va bien avec lui, plus que bien, même. Il... Il a simplement dit des choses qui remettent en cause ce que je pense depuis des années. »

Allison eut un sourire triste. « Il t'a dit que ce n'est pas sa meute qui a tué tes parents, n'est-ce pas ? »

Stiles se redressa à ces mots. « La meute ? Tu es au courant ? »

La cousine du chasseur rit légèrement. « Sachant que je compte me lier à Scott dès que je l'aurai convaincu que c'est vraiment ce que je veux, oui, je suis au courant. Scott a voulu que je sache dans quoi je m'embarquais quand les choses sont devenues sérieuses entre nous. Je sais aussi que la famille chasse les loups-garous depuis des générations, bien que mon père et ma mère soient à la retraite. Et surtout... Je sais de quoi Gérard est capable. Je pense sincèrement que c'est lui qui a tué tes parents. »

Stiles se relaissa tomber en arrière et se passa une main sur le visage. Il soupira. « C'est ce que je commence à penser aussi, oui. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça lui a apporté ? Mais il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas quand même. J'ai vu les corps. J'ai vu les marques laissées dessus. C'était un animal, Allison. Je ne vois pas comment ça aurait pu être autre chose. »

Allison sembla réfléchir une minute et se releva. « Viens. Il faut que je te montre quelque chose. »

Curieux, Stiles suivit Allison. Faisant bien attention à ne pas faire de bruit, la jeune fille les conduisit à une pièce en sous-sol protégée par un digicode et dans laquelle Stiles n'avait encore jamais mis les pieds. Le jeune chasseur la regarda composer le code en fronçant les sourcils, puis il la suivit à l'intérieur.

Il se retrouva dans une pièce digne d'un film d'aventures. La pièce était remplie de poussière et de toiles d'araignée comme si personne n'avait pénétré ici depuis des années. Il se retint d'éternuer et jeta un regard autour de lui. Des livres anciens et poussiéreux étaient disposés sur des étagères poussées contre trois murs. Le dernier mur était couvert de croquis et de dessins étranges auxquels Stiles n'osait pas prêter plus d'attention au vu des détails qui lui sautaient aux yeux.

Trois socles en pierre occupaient le centre de la pièce. Posés dessus, des instruments dignes des tortures médiévales. Une sorte de poing américain à l'ancienne retint son attention. De la largeur d'une grosse main, une barre de métal était surmontée de quatre griffes à l'air acéré. L'objet était manifestement très ancien, comme en témoignait son état très abîmé. Il passa ses doigts le long des griffes.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

« C'est la collection privée de Gérard. » La voix d'Allison lui sembla étouffée et, quand il releva la tête, il constata qu'elle était restée à l'entrée de la pièce. « Je ne sais pas la raison, mais... Je pense qu'il a utilisé ça pour tuer tes parents. Ça s'appelle une patte de chat. Ça imite les blessures qu'un animal laisserait. »

Stiles se sentit vaciller. Ça collait.

Il repensa à ce que Derek lui avait dit plus tôt dans la soirée. Sa meute avait été presque entièrement décimée. Et son père, qui enquêtait sur l'affaire à l'époque, avait été tué quelques jours après par un animal. Par Peter.

Gérard lui avait dit que le loup-garou avait probablement été fou de rage que l'enquête n'avance pas assez vite, et qu'il avait perdu contrôle. Il lui avait dit que les loups-garous n'avaient pas besoin de raison solide pour faire du mal aux humains, qu'ils ne suivaient que leurs instincts de bêtes sanguinaires.

Mais...

Mais Kate avait décimé cette meute la dernière fois qu'elle était en ville. Ça, il le savait, il était même en désaccord avec les méthodes qu'elle avait employées. Le shérif avait été assassiné après qu'il ait posé des questions supplémentaires à l'une des victimes. Tué par un animal.

Et si...

Si on partait du fait que Kate était celle qui avait exterminé la meute Hale à l'époque, et que son père commençait à se rapprocher de la vérité, pensa Stiles, il était tout autant plausible que Gérard ait cherché à éliminer la menace. Ça collait. C'était abominable, mais ça collait.

Il resta là à contempler la patte de chat pendant longtemps. Il entendit Allison lui parler, mais ne distingua pas les mots. Il avait l'impression d'avoir la tête dans du coton. Finalement, il entendit la jeune fille partir. Il ne bougea pas. Le temps passa et bientôt, la nuit tomba.

Il resta là, les yeux fixés sur l'instrument qui avait très probablement tué ses parents. Son instinct lui criait que c'était Gérard. Et Gérard lui avait toujours dit d'écouter son instinct.

Plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Il entendit des bruits de pas feutrés sur le sol, et il releva les yeux. Devant lui se tenait Gérard. Il plissa les yeux, et sentit la haine qu'il réservait autrefois à Peter Hale monter en lui comme une vague.

« Vous. »

Gérard eut le cran de sourire d'un air suffisant.

« Moi. »

« Vous les avez tués. Vous les avez tués, et vous m'avez fait croire que c'était un loup-garou. Vous m'avez menti. »

« Effectivement. »

Stiles s'approcha de lui jusqu'à ce que seuls quelques centimètres les séparent. Ils étaient presque de la même taille maintenant. Stiles ne s'en était jamais rendu compte. Le patriarche Argent lui avait toujours semblé si imposant, si important, qu'il n'avait pas réalisé avoir autant grandi.

Stiles regarda Gérard dans les yeux, cherchant une trace de regret ou de remords. Mais il n'y avait rien. Rien qu'une détermination implacable et une froideur à toute épreuve.

« Pourquoi ? »

Gérard commença à faire les cent pas, échappant ainsi au regard perçant de son homologue.

« Il se rapprochait de ma fille. Il allait tout découvrir. Kate ne méritait pas d'aller en prison pour avoir aidé à rendre le monde plus sûr. »

Ainsi, la théorie de Stiles était la bonne, à un détail près. C'était Kate qui s'était chargé de liquider la meute de Derek. Soudainement, Stiles se sentit malade. Il avait admiré ces personnes. Il leur avait été reconnaissant de l'avoir accueilli et élevé alors que rien ne les y obligeait. Il avait souhaité être comme eux, il les avait pris pour modèles.

Et ils n'étaient que des assassins, des meurtriers sans aucune morale ?

Comment avait-il pu ne rien voir ? Comment avait-il pu se laisser aveugler de la sorte ? Rationnellement, Stiles savait qu'il n'était à l'époque qu'un enfant. Bon sang, il était _toujours_ un enfant. Il savait qu'il avait eu besoin de quelqu'un après que son monde se soit écroulé autour de lui, qu'il s'était accroché à la première personne venue dans sa quête de repères. Il savait que ce n'était pas sa faute.

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir affreusement de s'être fait manipuler de la sorte. Il repensa à tous ces loups qu'il avait aidé à capturer et tuer et se demanda combien étaient en fait innocents. Combien avaient juste eu le malheur de croiser la route de Gérard Argent.

Combien d'innocents avait-il fait abattre ?

Il sortit de ses pensées quand il vit Gérard bouger du coin de l'œil. Il se retourna et fixa son regard sur le dos du vieillard.

« Regrettez-vous ce que vous avez fait ? »

« Non. J'ai fait ce que je devais. »

Stiles sentit ses yeux s'embuer. Aucun regret. Il comprit alors. Gérard Argent n'était pas seulement un homme froid et implacable. C'était un sociopathe qui ne reculait devant rien pour arriver à ses fins. C'était un monstre.

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait prononcé ces derniers mots à voix haute quand il vit Gérard tressaillir.

« Un monstre, moi ? Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est rendre ce monde plus sûr pour toi, pour Allison, pour tous. Mes actes n'ont peut-être pas toujours été tous blancs, mais je ne suis pas un monstre, loin de là. Le monstre, c'est celui avec lequel tu t'acoquines, celui avec lequel ma petite-fille fornique. Le monstre, c'est cette chienne d'Erika, ce Boyd, Isaac. Le monstre, c'est ta petite copine Joséphine et toutes ces créatures abominables qui rôdent au beau milieu de nous, prétendant être humaines pour mieux nous massacrer. Mais non, tu n'as pas l'air de voir ça. Tu as toujours eu du mal, Stiles. Tu as toujours eu une morale beaucoup trop haute pour le travail que nous faisons. Tu n'as jamais voulu comprendre. Si je n'avais pas drogué cette Joséphine pour qu'elle t'attaque et te montre de quoi elle était capable, jamais tu n'aurais... »

« Quoi ? »

« Il te fallait voir ce qu'elle était réellement. Et tu as admirablement bien réagi. »

Stiles craqua à ces mots. Il se jeta sur Gérard, aveuglé par la colère, mais d'un mouvement rapide, Gérard se retourna, une matraque dans les mains et Stiles ne vit que du noir.

 _OoO_

 _-Papa ? Papa, où es-tu ?_

 _-Tu as deux heures pour te défaire de ces liens, Stiles._

 _-Gérard ? Gérard, c'est vous ? Pourquoi il fait tout noir ? Il se passe quoi ?_

 _-Dépêche-toi, garçon. Le temps file._

 _-Gérard ? Il y a quelqu'un ? Papa ? Papa !_

 _OoO_

Petit à petit, Stiles revint à lui. Il ne bougea pas, gardant sa respiration sous contrôle. Une douleur lancinante dans la tête le fit grimacer, mais il prit vite garde à n'afficher aucune expression. Il voulait encore un peu de temps avant que Gérard ne sache qu'il était réveillé.

La première fois qu'il s'était retrouvé attaché dans le noir, il avait sept ans, et il était avec Gérard depuis trois mois. Il se souvenait avoir paniqué et, à la fin du temps donné, Gérard était revenu pour le retrouver en pleine crise d'angoisse, encore attaché sur sa chaise. Il lui avait simplement donné un nouveau délai avant de repartir.

Aujourd'hui, il était bien entraîné et il commença, doucement mais sûrement, à se défaire de ses liens.

« Si j'étais toi, je ne ferais pas ça, Stiles. »

Le jeune homme sursauta à la voix qui chuchota tout contre son oreille. Il frissonna et s'immobilisa, attendant de voir ce que Gérard voulait de lui.

« Tu sais, mon garçon, je suis extrêmement déçu. Je m'attendais à cette réaction de ta part, évidemment, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'espérer que tu reviendrais à la raison, que tu reviennes sur le droit chemin. Mais cette meute de chiens galeux t'est montée à la tête, et tu t'es laissé embobiner par leur Alpha et par un peu de sexe. Je suis tellement déçu. J'aurais dû te tuer en même temps que tes parents. J'aurais dû le savoir. Tes chers géniteurs qui aimaient s'encanailler avec ces loups-garous... Je crois que c'était écrit que tu succomberais toi aussi. Telle mère, tel fils. J'aurais dû le savoir que ça coulerait dans tes veines. »

Stiles regarda l'homme faire les cent pas devant lui. Ses parents étaient amis avec les Hale ? C'était probablement pour cela que son père était si déterminé à retrouver les coupables. S'il connaissait l'existence des loups-garous, il devait probablement connaître aussi celle des chasseurs. Il avait dû faire le lien rapidement.

« Tu m'appelles monstre, mais tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est rendre cette terre plus saine. Je n'ai qu'un seul regret. C'est de ne pas les avoir tués plus tôt. Tu as été contaminé par leur morale dépassée et leurs idéaux utopiques. »

Stiles ricana. « C'est ce que j'appelle être un homme décent. »

« Tu es la honte de cette famille. Je t'ai élevé. Je t'ai donné un toit, de la nourriture, je t'ai appris tout ce que je savais. Et c'est comme cela que tu me remercies ? Tu me déçois tellement, fils. »

Le jeune chasseur eut un rictus. Il y a quelques semaines à peine, il aurait été fou de joie que Gérard l'appelle comme ceci. Il aurait pris ça comme une consécration. Aujourd'hui, cependant, il n'avait qu'une seule réponse à donner.

« Vous n'êtes pas mon père. »

Cette dernière phrase eut le mérite de couper Gérard dans son monologue. Il se planta devant Stiles, l'étudia un instant et, soudainement, lui asséna une gifle retentissante du revers de la main. Stiles s'en retrouva à moitié assommé, son mal de crâne ne l'ayant pas quitté à son réveil.

« Si tu n'es pas de la famille, tu es de leur côté. Tu es un ennemi, Stiles. Et tu sais ce que je fais de mes ennemis ? »

Stiles vit une lueur meurtrière dans le regard de son aîné. Celui-ci fit un geste de la main, et trois hommes que Stiles n'avait pas remarqués s'avancèrent dans la pièce, se plaçant aux côtés de Gérard.

Stiles sut que sa fin était proche. Il savait ce que Gérard faisait de ses ennemis, oui. Il les torturait, puis il les tuait quand ceux-ci en étaient réduits à un pantin sans plus aucune cohérence.

Quand il sentit le taser envoyer l'électricité à travers ses cellules, il hurla. _Dereeek._ Puis tout redevint noir.

 _Bip. Bip. Bip._

Le son régulier et continu réveilla peu à peu Stiles. Il ouvrit les yeux, qu'il referma aussitôt quand la lumière agressa ses pupilles. Il entendit un rideau se tirer et rouvrit les paupières. C'était bien plus supportable.

Gémissant, il tourna la tête et le regretta aussitôt. Cela sembla réveiller des douleurs dans tout son corps. Il avait même l'impression d'avoir mal _aux cheveux._

Son gémissement attira l'attention de la personne à ses côtés.

« Stiles ? »

Celui-ci sourit en reconnaissant la voix. « Salut Derek. Quoi de neuf ? »

« Tu es réveillé ! »

« Ouaip, il semblerait bien. Quoique, j'aimerais bien me rendormir. J'avais pas mal quand je dormais. »

À ces mots, Derek posa doucement sa main sur celle de Stiles, et enroula leurs doigts. Des veines noires firent leur apparition sous la peau de Derek, remontant dans son bras avant de disparaître au niveau du coude, et la douleur que Stiles ressentait baissa de manière significative.

« Oh oui. Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais, mais continue ! » Bredouilla Stiles. Il profita de la sensation quelques minutes avant de continuer. « Il s'est passé quoi ? La dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'est Gérard et ses bouledogues qui voulaient jouer au baseball avec ma tête. »

« Tu nous as appelés. »

La voix de l'autre côté de lui le prit par surprise et il se retourna, découvrant Scott affalé sur une chaise. Il fronça les sourcils. « Appelés ? »

« Ou en tout cas, tu m'as appelé, moi. » Derek prit la relève dans les explications. « Quand tu as été tasé, tu as su que tu allais mourir. Ça a réveillé quelque chose en toi. Une étincelle. Ça a porté ta voix jusqu'à nous. Comme le loup qui hurle pour indiquer sa position, tu m'as appelé. J'ai tout de suite su que tu avais des ennuis. Scott était avec moi, et nous avons foncé à ton secours. »

« … Quoi ? »

Scott sourit de toutes ses dents. « Tu es un sorcier, Harry ! »

« Je suis un quoi ? »

Derek renifla à cet échange. « Tu n'es pas un sorcier, non. Je penche plutôt pour un druide. Il faudrait aller voir Deaton pour en savoir plus. C'est l'ancien émissaire de notre meute, peut-être qu'il pourra t'en dire davantage. »

« D'accord, d'accord. Je suis un druide. Génial. C'est super. Fantastique. »

Il médita cette nouvelle information pendant quelques minutes, somnolent, lorsqu'une pensée lui revint à l'esprit. Il essaya de se redresser, mais la main que posa fermement Derek sur sa poitrine l'en empêcha. Il se recoucha docilement, mais serra la main de son amoureux.

« Et Gérard ? »

« Gérard est... Il est porté disparu. Il y a eu un problème. Pendant la bagarre, je l'ai mordu. »

« Quoi ? Tu veux dire qu'il va se transformer en loup-garou ? » Commença à paniquer Stiles.

« Non. » Le calma l'alpha. « Il a rejeté la morsure. J'en ai parlé à Chris. Il a dit qu'il garderait l'œil ouvert. Si jamais Gérard revient, nous le saurons, et nous nous en occuperons. »

Stiles se rencogna contre son oreiller en soupirant de soulagement. Il tira sur le bras de Derek jusqu'à ce que celui-ci comprenne le message et vienne s'allonger contre lui dans le lit. Scott se rapprocha et lui prit la main, lui communiquant son soutien.

Stiles ferma les yeux, se laissant doucement aller dans l'inconscience. Il savait que tout ça n'était pas fini. Gérard pouvait revenir à tout moment, il devait encore le faire accuser du meurtre de ses parents, et il ne savait pas encore où il se situait face à Allison et ses parents. Il venait de perdre son tuteur légal, et cela allait créer quelques complications.

Mais pour le moment, il ne s'en souciait pas. Pour le moment, tout ce qui importait, c'était la chaleur de Derek contre son flanc et la main de Scott enserrant la sienne. Il savait que, une fois sorti de l'hôpital, il rencontrerait le même soutien de la part de ses amis. Même d'Isaac, ce petit con sarcastique.

Il ne savait pas ce que l'avenir lui réservait. Mais il s'en fichait.

Il était bien, avec son compagnon. Ses amis. Sa meute.

 **~ FIN ~**

 **Et voilà... L'aventure est terminée. J'espère que vous aurez eu autant de plaisir à lire cette petite histoire que moi à l'écrire ^^ Dites-moi tout haha**


End file.
